Crossing Times
by Jupitermoon
Summary: This is an Inuyasha/Sailor Moon cross over. Kagome bumps into Serena and the other scouts one day on a stormy day. It's to far from home, so they stay with Kagome. When Kagome leaves through the well, guess who fallows? Long story short, there stuck there


This is an Inuyasha/Sailor Moon cross over. It's not my "best" story ever, but I hope you all like it anyway. ^_^  
  
CROSSING TIMES  
  
It was a warm day in Tokyo City. The days were warmer now that summer was here. School had finally let out, which couldn't be better for Kagome. Now that school was out, she could spend more time looking for the Shikon shards. Also, so that Inuyasha would shut up for once, about her always having to leave, to go to school. Kagome, was in her room, packing for her journey through the well again. She told her mom that she would be gone for a few weeks, but would return soon. Kagome, was running all around her room, making sure she didn't forget anything. Once she doubled check, she picked up her back pack. She was almost out the door of her room, when a voice from below came. "Kagome, could you go to the store for some milk?" called her mother from down stairs. Kagome sighed. "Mom, I was just about to leave. Can't Souta get it?" she said, wining a little. "No Kagome I want you to do it. It will only take a few minutes." Kagome put her back pack, down on her bed. "Alright I'll go," she said in defeat. She quickly ran down stairs, and out the door. "Make sure you get back before the storm hits" called her mother, but she was already gone.  
  
  
Out side, down the road, Kagome was running as fast as she could to the store. "If I hurry and get this over with, maybe I can hurry up fast enough so that Inuyasha won't have to come get me." She noticed how dark the skies were getting, and decided to run faster. As she was making a turn, Kagome ran right into someone. Both of them fell to the ground, making a thump sound. Kagome looked to see who she had bumped into to. It looked to be a girl of seventeen or so, with long blond hair, that was tied up in two balls on each side of her head. The girl was rubbing her head, then got up slowly. "Oh I'm so sorry miss" said Kagome, getting up to help her, "I guess I was running to fast. Are you okay?" The girl looked towards Kagome, and smiled. "Yeah I'm fine, it was my fault to. I'm always doing this." From around the bend, came four other girls, who looked to have been running after the girl. It was clear they were all out of breaths. "God Serena, can't you slow down for once in your life?" asked a girl with long dark hair. The others, seemed to be agreeing with her. "Your gonna get yourself hurt one of these days" said another girl, with a brown ponytail. The other girls, had noticed Kagome, who was standing there in silence. "Oh hello. Did "dead brain walking here" run into you?" asked the dark haired girl. Serena, quickly turned to her. "Hey, it wasn't ALL my fault!" The others didn't seem to believe her. "That's right, it was my fault to. I was running to fast. I should of slowed down a bit. Sorry." The others nodded. "It's alright. You most likely would of ran into Serena anyway, as fast as she goes" said a girl with light blond hair. "I'm Mina. This is Lita, Raye, Serena, and Amy." Kagome, smiled. "I'm Kagome." As soon as everyone got to know each other, rain started to fall. Then the thunder came, which scared Serena to death. "Damn! Were to far from the temple. There's no way we can make it in time now" said Raye, getting very pissed off. A loud thunder clap, sounded in the distance. Serena jumped up so high, she ended up in Lita's arms. She smiled nervously, then Lita dropped her. Amy and Mina, giggling in the background. "Well, if you would like," spoke Kagome, "My shrine is not to far from here. You all are welcome to wait the storm out." Serena, jumped up and hugged Kagome tight. "Oh thank you, thank you, thank you!" Surprised by the hug, Kagome didn't say anything. They all fallowed Kagome, back to the shrine, so that they could wait the storm out.  
  
  
  
When they reached the shrine, Serena was the first one in the house. The rain, was really coming down on them, so Kagome went to get something to dry them off with. She took them into the kitchen, where her mother and grand father were talking. Mrs. Higurashi, turned around to see her daughter, and a few other girls. "Um...Kagome, who are your friends?" Kagome, introduces them. "This is Serena, Mina, Lita, Raye, and Amy. Guys this is my mom, Mrs. Higurashi, and this is my grand father." They all said hello. "I said they could wait out the storm here, since they were to far from home to make it before the storm." Mrs. Higurashi, just nodded her head. "Did you get the milk?" Kagome, slapped her forehead. "I knew I had forgotten something. I'm sorry mom." Mrs. Higurashi sighed, and looked at her daughter. "It's alright Kagome. Don't worry about it, I'll just get some later. Go get your guests something dry." She nodded, and took them up to her room. Mrs. Higurashi, turned back to her father. "I don't know what I'm going to do with her. She forgets about everything, accept going to that world of hers. She misses to much school, and I don't know how much longer we can keep lying to everyone." Her father, put his hand on hers. "She'll be alright. Kagome always finds away to over come things that are in her way. Just give her time." Mrs. Higurashi smiled. "Your right father. I'll go ahead and make dinner now." Mrs. Higurashi got up from the table, awhile her father was scenting magic from those girls.   
  
  
  
Kagome, showed the girls around the house, and got them something dry. They were all in her room, watching TV, and talking about stuff that went around in there parts of the city. Kagome, found everyone very funny, and enjoyed having them all around. As they all talked Kagome thought what would she do if Inuyasha, decided to come through the well, and get her. What would she say the others? And if he didn't come to get her, she knew he would just give her a hard time about it when she did finally get there. As much as she enjoyed the girls company, she knew she had to leave soon. About an hour later, the storm had stopped. Serena was the most glad at this. Kagome walked the others outside to say goodbye to them. "Thanks again for letting us stay Kagome" said Amy smiling. "Yeah we really liked hanging out with ya, we should hang out again soon" said Lita. Kagome nodded her head. "I would like that a lot if you guys could come over again. Sorry to rush you all off so soon, but I gotta go somewhere." Raye was about to say something, when she was interrupted by Serena jumping up and down, crying happily that the storm was over. The scouts faces all turned red. "We don't really know who that girl is" said Mina, face this red. "We just kinda found her, and she won't leave us alone." Serena, stopped jumping when she head what Raye had said. "Hey!" The girls started to laugh. "Raye, you little..." she stopped, as she suddenly slipped and fell into a puddle. Everyone but Serena, broke down laughing as she got back up, soaking wet. "You were saying Meatball Head" said Raye, starting to laugh again.   
  
  
  
The scouts, started down the steps of the shrine. The girls, make jokes about how wet Serena was. Serena, couldn't take it after a few minutes. She started back up the steps. "Where are you going?" asked Amy, looking back. Serena, angrily turned to her. "I'm gonna ask Kagome if she has any dry clothes I could use!" The girls stopped, and knew they had teased her enough for the day. Serena, was walking back up to the house when she saw Kagome go into a little shrine. Serena was about to call for her, when a hand fell on her shoulder. She jumped back to see that everyone had come with her. "Hey were sorry we teased you so much" said Mina. "Yeah, even you have limits" said Raye, almost in a teasing way. "Thanks guys, but I still need to ask Kagome for some dry clothes." The others nodded, and went with her to the shrine. The shrine looked rather small, but didn't heard anyone inside. Serena, pushed the door open just a bit. "Kagome?" There was no answer. She opened the door more, and saw that no one was in there. "I thought you said you saw Kagome in here" asked Lita, looking around. "I did." All that was in there, was an old well. Serena, went down to it, and looked down. "Do you think she went down there?" The others looked down into it. Serena, must of leaned to far over, for the next moment, she felt herself falling. She saw a blue light, just for an instant, then it was gone, and all was dark again.   
  
  
When Serena awoke, she found herself still in the well. Her head hurt, so she knew she had landed on her head. (she never used it anyway.) It was very dark, so she couldn't really see anything, but she knew someone was in there with her. She got up, but then fell into a pair of arms. Serena was relived to find out they belonged to Mina. "Serena, you okay?" she asked. "Yeah...I think so." She rubbed her head again. "What happened?" Raye turned her head up. "You lend to far in Meatball Head." Serena, saw that above there was light. "Can we get out of this well now?" asked Amy. They claimed out of the well, but was shocked at what they saw. "Wh..where are we?" The scouts were no longer in the Japan they knew, but in the Sengoku Era. "That..that well must have been some kind of transporter to another time." Serena, slowly turned to Amy. "Ya think?"   
  
  
Some ways away, Kagome and the others are searching for a shard. Kagome said that she had thought there was one around, because she sensed power of some sort. They looked all over, but found nothing. "Kagome are you sure you sensed something?" asked Sango, still looking with Kirara. "Yes I'm sure I did." Inuyasha just stood there, with his arms crossed. "I think your senses are off Kagome" he said, in his usually tone. "They are not, I know I fleet some kind of power just now." Miroku, turned to her. "Are you sure it was a jewel shard, and maybe not something else?" Inuyasha caught the sent of something, something that didn't belong here. Kagome saw his ears pick up. "What is Inuyasha?" He turned his gaze down to her. "I smell something." Myouga jumped onto his shoulder. "What is it Lord Inuyasha?" He just shook his head. "Not sure, but whatever it is, it doesn't belong here." The group decided to go see what it was. Not sure if they should, they went to take a look.   
  
  
Back at the well, the scouts had not moved. Instead, Serena and Raye were to busy fighting about what they should do. It was getting old, and the others had, had enough. "Alright you two!" yelled Lita, "You guys have been fighting ever since we got here! Now, if were gonna find Kagome and ask how the hell we get back home, then you two better stop fighting, and work as a team for once!" At the sound of Lita's voice picking up it's volume, Serena and Raye became quite fast. Just as they were about to say something, a noise came from the bushes. The scouts quickly turned to see Kagome come out of them. They were all relived. "What are you guys doing here?" she asked, very surprised to see them. They all looked to Serena. "Well Serena," said Lita, "Tell her." She nodded, and looked towards Kagome. "Well, I came back to ask you if I could use some clothes. I saw you go into that shrine. I lend to far into the well, and fell in." Raye then spoke up. "And we fallowed her into it, to make sure she didn't hurt herself...again." Kagome, shook her head, in an "aw man, I'm gonna get it now" kind of way. The scouts weren't sure why, until they heard another voice from the bushes. "Why did you let them fallow you Kagome!?" The scouts saw a silver haired boy, with dog ears come out, fallowed by the rest. "It wasn't my fault they fallowed me, I didn't even know they were behind me!" shouted Kagome, who was now fighting with Inuyasha. "Well you should of looked behind you before you left!" As this was going on, Miroku decided he would get to know the scouts better. "Well hello lovely ladies," he stated, "You all look of age. Would one of you like to bore my child?" The scouts all looked very shock and mostly afraid. Sango then came up, and whacked Miroku on the back of the head. "Would you stop that!?" Shippo and Kriara giggled as Miroku rubbed the back of his head. "Ow, you know Sango that hurts." She just rolled her eyes. "Good, maybe you'll lean to stop saying that to girls. When will you learn? THEY DON'T WANT TO HAVE SEX WITH YOU!"   
  
  
After Sango got Miroku to stop being perverted (for the moment anyway) the others attention turned to the still fighting Kagome and Inuyasha. The scouts were amazed at how much they fought, but for the others it was like this every time. "When do you think they'll stop" asked Lita to Mina. "I have no clue." They would of kept on fighting, if not for the deep growling that was coming from behind them. From the dark woods, came two black dog-cat like demons. They were about the size of Kriara transformed, but looked much more fierce. Inuyasha, now drew the transformed Tetsusaiga out to fight. "Bout time I got to kick some demon ass" boasted Inuyasha. But Kagome noticed that these were not your every day demons. These demons had chains around their necks, showing that they belonged to someone. Before she could tell Inuyasha, another form appeared from the darkness. It is a woman, dressed full in black, and skin very pale. Her eyes were so dark, it didn't even look like they were alive at all. She glared at the others. "I have come for the Shikon shards. Give them to me, and I may spare your lives." Kagome saw that one her hand, was a shard of the jewel. "Inuyasha, she has a shard on her hand." He looked, and she did indeed had a shard. Inuyasha gritted his teeth. "That shard is as good as ours!" He jumped up into the air, and started to come down to the woman. With just a wave of her hand, she sent Inuyasha flying into a tree. "Inuyasha!" yelled Kagome, as she ran over to him. Sango and Miroku tried to use their attacks, but the women stopped them as well. "Fools. You can't harm me. If you will not give me the shards willingly, then my minion will just have to take them from you by force." The woman started to leave, but before she did, she cast a spell over the bone eaters well. She turned back to the group smiling. "In case you thought to escape, this spell will make sure you don't leave this time. Have fun with my minion." The woman and her two "pets" rose into the air, and flew off in a flash. Inuyasha got up from the ground. "Now where did she go!?" he growled angrily. No one had time to think of that, before another demon appeared. This demon, was a cross between a cat and a full grown worrier. He carried an axe, that was red from the blood of it's victims. It's massive teeth, could crush anyone in an second. The demon slowly turned to the others. Inuyasha readied Tetsusaiga. "Looks like I'll get my ass kicking after all."   
  
  
  
The demon was huge, but it was faster then it looked. Inuyasha, rushed at the demon with Tetsusaiga, but in a flash the demon was gone. Before Inuyasha knew what hit him, a giant gash was left on his shoulder. Inuyasha just shook the pain off, and tried the attack again, but the same thing happened. He found it harder to hold on to Tetsusaiga. Seeing that Inuyasha was having trouble, Miroku came to help him. He used his air void, but again the demon was to fast for it, and used his axe to reverse the attack. Miroku closed up the hole quickly. Sango tried with her boomerang, but it was also no good. This demon was just to fast for any of their attacks to faze it. The demon, went in for the kill until..."JUPITER THUNDER CLASH!" A bolt of lighting, struck the demon slowing him down from his attack. Turning to where they heard the attack called, the others saw what looked to be five teen aged girls in mini skirts, attacking the demon with their strange attacks. Each one different in there own way. "VENUS LOVE AND BEAUTY SHOCK! MARS FIRE IGNITION! MERCURY SHINE AQUA ILLUSION!" Each girl called out their attacks, and sent them all flying at the demon. Although this did not kill him, it did slow him down. One of the girls, who seemed to be the leader, called out to Inuyasha. "Inuyasha, now's your chance to kill this demon!" Inuyasha was so puzzled about these weird looking girls, he almost didn't realize that the demon was slowed down enough to be killed. He got up, and rushed again at the demon, killing him instantly. Kagome helped up the others, then looked at the girls. Something about them looked familiar. The demon was now dead, but Inuyasha didn't put Tetsusaiga away. He wasn't sure if the girls were not just other demons after the jewel. "Alright now who the hell are all of you!?" he yelled, ready to kill anyone of them that answered wrong. Serena, who always was ready to announce who they were, now seem not so excited anymore. She backed into the other scouts, who just pushed her in front of them. She swallowed hard, and started to say her little speech. "We are the sailor scouts. We stand for love and justice. I am Sailor Moon, along with Sailor Venus, Mars, Jupiter, and Mercury." Inuyasha stared at them for a moment. "So are you demons or what?" Serena moaned and shook her head. Kagome, remembered where she had seen them before. "Hey wait a sec, your the sailor scouts from Tokyo. I've always head of you guys, but didn't think you were really real." The other scouts fell down behind Serena, who was standing there with a shocked face. "So what are you all doing here anyway?" asked Kagome. Serena looked back at the others, who agreed that they should tell her. "Kagome, it's us see." They all changed back, shocking the others. "No wonder I sensed something when you guys came through the well. I can see you have great power" said Kagome. This was a comment the scouts liked. Inuyasha now put Tetsusaiga away. "Let's go now," he said, "I want to ask Kaede if she knew about that witch that was just here." They all started off, not knowing that they were still being watched.   
  
  
  
Half way across the country, in the dark depths of the caves of the Four Mountains, sat the witch Acorea, sat in a throne of cold black marble. Her hands were tightly squeezing the arms of her throne. The black dress that she wore, was torn around her feet. Her pets, were across the room, gnawing on the human bones of their last meal. Acorea, looked over to her pets. Her tone to them was low but stern. "Drako..Darkling...come here my darlings." At the sound of her voice, Drako and Darkling quickly came. They stopped and sat before her, waiting to hear what their mistiest was about to say. "For five hundred years, I have waited to get the Shikon Jewel, and now a half breed demon and a girl dare try to stop me. I need the Shikon Jewel, to once again rule over our land, and take back what's ours." The tone in her voice was starting to get darker. The anger inside her that was building up for five hundred years, was ready to come out. "My first minion failed me," she took their heads into her hands, and looked at them closely, "I know you...will not fail me my darling pets." Acorea, sat back up in her throne. "Now go out and bring that girl to me. I want her alive...for now anyway." Drako and Darkling roared and flew away, to get what was now theirs. Acorea laughed alone in the darkness, knowing her plan would soon be complete.   
  
  
  
It took everyone awhile to get to Kaede's hut, because the scouts would keep stopping all the time, looking at the things around them. When they all finally did get there, Kaede was sitting in side, mixing some herbs together. She looked up as the others entered. She smiled, until she saw the sailor scouts. That smile was replaced with a shocked expression. "Who might ye all be?" she asked. Kagome stepped forward. "There the sailor scouts...it's a long story, but there here to help." Kaede believed her, and let them all sit. "Now, why don't ye all tell me what all happened in the woods. I could hear that battle all the way from here." Inuyasha growled at remembering that he got his butt kicked. "Some bitch demon wanted the jewel" he growled turning away. Kagome turned to Kaede. "We were attacked by a either a demon or a witch. She had two demons for pets...they were kinda weird looking, but they seemed to be the pets of the person who attacked us." Kaede tried to think if there was anything that she knew of that sounded like this. "She attacked with great power," said Sango, "Our attacks didn't have any effect on her." Kaede knew then who they were talking about. "Do you know who this might be Lady Kaede?' asked Miroku. Kaede nodded. "Yes, I know who ye be talking about. Her name is Acorea, and she used to be queen of this land hundreds of years ago. It said she was driven mad by her own power, and wanted the Shikon Jewel to complete it." Inuyasha didn't seem the lest bit interested in what Kaede was saying, but the sailor scouts did. "So if she was queen thousands of years ago, why is she still alive?" asked Serena. "A spell was cast over her to make her sleep for five hundred years, but that rest has have been disturbed by some sort of power...some sort of new power." Everyone in the room suddenly turned towards the sailor scouts. "Uh oh" thought Serena. "It wasn't there fault" spoke Kaede, "This was all ready going to happened soon." The sailor scouts relaxed, and continued listening. "Acorea put a spell on the well, so that none of us could leave into my time" said Kagome. "The spell will fall as soon as Acorea is dead." Inuyasha seemed pleased that no matter what, Kagome couldn't go home this time. "All I want to know is where is this bitch and how can I kill her" said Inuyasha. "Lord Inuyasha, be patient" said Myouga, sitting upon Shippo's shoulder. "She lives in the caves of the Four Mountains. But be warned, her power is great, and she will not be easily killed." Shippo groaned. "But that's a four days journey from here." Kaede gave him a sharp look. "Then ye best be leaving in the morning." Kagome looked outside. It was already starting to get late. They would rest here for the night, then set off to the mountains to try and kill a beast more then a hundred years old.   
  
  
The sun rose over the village, causing everyone in it to wake up reluctantly. The group had a long way to travel so they needed to leave as soon as they could. They only took what they thought they would need, and was off with that. They walked almost non stop all day. Inuyasha wanted to get to the mountains to repay Acorea for the beating he received from her. It was aggravating for him, for Serena kept on complaining every step of the way. Usually it was Shippo who would complain, but Shippo didn't dare start, for he saw how mad Inuyasha was getting. He knew if this girl wanted to live to her eighteenth birthday, she would shut up soon. Everyone also couldn't take the bickering between Serena and Raye. It was bad enough they had to listen to Inuyasha and Kagome fight, now they had another pair fighting. Inuyasha would warned Serena to be quit a few times, but she would always stop for awhile, then start up again. To save Serena some pain, Kagome said they should stop for the day. The others agreed, and Inuyasha had no choice but to agree with them. It was that or listen to Serena wine some more.   
  
  
  
They made camp and settled in for the night. Miroku made a fire, and the others gathered around it for warmth. Kagome was lucky enough to have some food for everyone. After she past out food to everyone, she was down to about four more days worth of food. She sighed and put her bag away. Once full, Serena wanted to know why they were looking for jewel shards. "So why are you guys looking for these jewel shards anyway?" Miroku looked up from the fire. "I'm in this to get that bustard Naraku back for this curse he's put on me and my family." The scouts looked towards his hand. They remembered where he used that attack on Acorea. They saw how powerful it was, even though it didn't work on her. They turned to Sango. "What about you Sango?" Sango stared into the fire. "Just want to get him back for all the pain he has caused..." The scouts went quit. Not wanting anyone to ask him, Inuyasha got up and started to walk to a tree. Serena saw him and called out. "Inuyasha, what about you?" He didn't even turn around for his answer. "That's none of your damn business, so just leave it at that." With that, he claimed into a tree, and looked to be asleep. Serena turned back to the others. "I didn't mean to make him mad" she said in a soft tone. "We know Serena, it's okay" said Sango. "Inuyasha has always been like that" said Miroku. "If you don't mind me asking why?" asked Mina, tuning to them. Kagome who was quick spoke up. "It's best not to talk about it." Serena looked back towards the tree. She felt a little sorry for Inuyasha. After everyone went to sleep, Inuyasha came down from his tree. He quietly walk over to where Kagome was sleeping. Shippo slept curled up in her arms, trying to keep her warm. Inuyasha wished he was the one in her arms. She looked so beautiful sleeping there, but Inuyasha would never admit it to himself. He ran a claw finger across her face. Seeing that she was alright, he walked back over and claimed into his tree. He was unaware that Serena had seen the whole thing.   
  
  
  
Early the next morning, the group was up and awake. They continued their journey, with much less complaining from Serena. After awhile of walking, they came across a lake. The girls decided they needed a bath, and being greatly out numbered the guys had to stop. The girls went to the other side of the lake. Inuyasha, Miroku, and Shippo stayed where they were. Miroku slowly walk away, but was stopped by a huge bump on the head from Inuyasha. On the other side of the lake, the girls enjoyed the cool waters they bathed in. While the others relaxed, Serena was very nervous. Raye glanced over at her. "What's wrong with you?" she asked in her usual tone. "What if there's more demons around?" Raye rolled her eyes. "Then we'll fight them like we always do." Interested in the topic, Mina turned to Kagome and Sango. "What kind of demons are there around here?" Kagome and Sango looked at each other for a moment, then turned back to Mina. "Well..all kinds really" said Kagome. "If your afraid, you don't need to be. Were strong enough to handle the ones around here" said Sango with a smile. Serena, was still a little nervous, but she did enjoy the rest of her swim.   
  
  
The girls had finished their bathes, and were now getting dressed. Kagome had just finished getting dressed, when she suddenly sensed something in the water. She turned quickly, only to see a long tongue coming from the water, and around her leg. She screamed, as she was being dragged back to the water. Before Kagome could be held under, Inuyasha came and cut the tongue with Tetsusaiga. A huge frog like demon, then came out of the water. Inuyasha stepped in front of Kagome, protecting her with Tetsusaiga. "Stay away from her toed" he growled protecting. The toed came onto the land, and was only a few feet from Inuyasha and Kagome. "My mistress sent me for the girl. Get out of my way." Inuyasha raised Tetsusaiga. "Not in my life time!" Tetsusaiga, came down on the toed and was killed instantly. Once the toed was killed, Inuyasha turned to Kagome. "You okay Kagome?" he asked, in his "don't care" tone. "Yeah…I'm fine." Kagome was still surprised at how protective Inuyasha had gotten with her.   
  
  
The sun seemed like it had set faster that night. Before anyone knew it, it was already dark. Everyone gathered around the camp fire, for warmth from the cold night. They were trying to find out how much longer it would be before they reached the Four Moutains. They should be there sometime tomorrow if all went well. Serena, was starting to get sleepy, and leaned back. She thought she was going to lean aginsed a tree, but found out thre was nothing there. She fell back wards, falling on her head (again). The other scouts laughed as they watched her trying to get up. "Hey don't worry Serena, ya never used your head anyway" said Raye, breaking into laughter once again, fallowed by the others. "Ha ha Raye, that was SO funny, I forgot to laugh." Serena, tried to get back up, but then she heard a noise from the bushes. Wondering what it was, she went to see. Serena was about five feet or more away from the others, when she saw a man standing there in the darkness. She screamed as she jumped back away from the man. "Who are you!?" Serena screamed. "Stop screaming you idote, it's me Inuyasha." Serena stopped to stare at the man. "You..you can't be Inuyasha." Everyone came running from the fire, to where Serena was standing. "Serena, what is it?" asked Lita. She turned to them, with a confused look on her face. "This guy says he's Inuyasha." The others (not the scouts) clamed down. "He is Inuyasha" said Miroku. "He just..changes during the new moon" finished Kagome. The scouts looked closer at the now very annoyed human Inuyasha. "Oh." said Serena, now realizing it was him. Inuyasha shook his head. "Idotes." Kagome grew annoyed with Inuyasha. "Hey it wasn't there faults. They didn't know." Inuyasha glared at her. "It's not that hard to know that it's me when I'm like this." Now Kagome was the one who seemed to be growling. "Well it IS hard to see you when you standing in the dark!" Inuyasha came out of the woods, and into the light. "There, you happy now? I'm out!" Miroku, Sango, and Shippo, just shook their heads as yet another one of Inuyasha and Kagomes fights began. "Will they ever get along?" asked Shippo, still shaking his head. "Maybe if Lord Inuyasha could learn not to be so rude" said Myouga doing the same. They sighed as they knew that would never happen. It all stopped though, once they heard growling coming from behind them. Everyone quickly turned to see Drako and Darkling growling behind them, ready to attack. "Great, this had to happen now" sauid Inuyasha taking out the untransformed Tetsusaiga. Inuyasha stepped in front of Kagome, ready to protect her even though he might not even be able to protect himself.   
  
  
Drako and Darkling were on a stand off with the others. They were looking to see who to attack first. Then they saw Kagome, and knew who to attack. Drako lungged for Kagome dougging Tetsusaiga and pushing Inuyasha out of the way. Darkling attacked the others with his razor sharp claws. With one swip of his claws, three flying razor blads shot through the air, giving everyone a heavy blow. Kirara was the only one who could get up. She transformed and attacked Darkling. Both fought hard, no one knowing who would win. Drako grabbed Kagome by her coulor and flew into the air. Inuyasha was thrown ten feet away into a tree, and could only watch as Drako flew off with Kagome. "No..Kagome!" He couldn't move. Inuyasha felt so powerless that he couldn't protect Kagome. Kirara was losing streanth, but Darkling wasn't even tried yet. He knew the others were beginning to feel stronger, and had to leave before he was out numbered. Kirara was to tried to fight anymore. She fell to the ground with a final blow from Darkling. Seeing his chance, Darkling took off in the direction of his brother. Sango was the first to stand. She saw Kirara, and rushed to her side. "Kirara are you alright?" Kiara gave a faint meow, to show she would be. The scouts helped each other up. They looked around to see Inuyasha standing very still with his head down. They didn't see Kagome, and then knew what had happened.   
  
  
At the Four Mountains, Kagome was starting to wake up. She blinked a few time, and tried to focus on where she was. It would have been pich black in the cave, if not for the small torches in the chamber. Acorss the room sat Acorea, sitting in her thronw of cold marble, with Drako and Darkling at her side. Kagome sat up quickly. She was surprised that she wasn't chained down. The opening of the cave, was only a few feet away, and seemed easy to eacape. "Don't even try to run," said Acorea, "My pets would be on you in seconds." Kagome looked at Drako and Darkling. They looked very fearce, and fast. Something that didn't work in her favor. "Why have you brought me here?" Kagome asked. Acorea grined. "You have something I want." She held on to her pack. "You won't get the jewel." Acora began to laugh. "I will have that jewel, along with fresh kill for my pets." Kagome not thinking at the momet, made a dash for the opening. Before Kagome knew what was happening, pain flowed through her body. She could feel her blood poring out of her. Kagome's world, then went dark.   
  
  
As dawn rose, Inuyasha changed back into his demon form. No one said a word, as they pressed on to the Four Mountains. They all walk harder and faster then they had been. Inuyasha seemed to be walking the fastest. Serena knew why, but did he? She caught up with him, and tried to keep up with his pace. "What do you want?" asked Inuyasha in a low tone. "I just wanted to know why you were walking so fast for." Serena knew that answer (for once) but wanted to know if Inuyasha knew. "I want the jewel back, what else?" (Guess not.) Serena looked away. "I thought you might have wanted to help Kagome." Inuyasha's eyes softened a little, but it was only for that moment. "The only reason I save Kagome at all, is because she can find the jewel shards." Serena started to smile. She knew he was lying, and lying badly. Serena thought she would tell Inuyasha a few things Kagome had said about him. "Well you know, Kagome said some pretty nice things about you." Inuyasha's ears picked up with interest. He wanted to know, but with out Serena knowing that. "What did she say?" he asked with his arms cross and eyes closed. "Well..she said that you were a real jerk in the beginning, and only thought of yourself and getting the jewel." Inuyasha's eyes shot wide open. "How are those nice things!?" he yelled, clutching his fist. "Wait I wasn't done yet. She also said that you've changed a lot since then. That your kinda nicer to her now. You may not know this, but she dose care about you." Inuyasha turned to her a little shocked. "She..she said that?" Inuyasha asked, his tone more softer. Serena nodded her head. She saw the look in his eyes, and thought it would be best now to leave him alone. She started back to her friends, leaving Inuyasha alone with his thoughts.   
  
  
It took them another hour before they reached the Four Mountains. Another hour to claim the mountains. They could of gone faster if the scouts had a way to get to the top. The others didn't leave them behind, because they knew they would need all the help they could get. Once they reached the entrance, they now had to walk softly, and be as quit as they could. It was very dark as they went father into the mountain. Inuyasha being half dog demon could see fine in the dark, but the others kept bumping into things. "Ow Serena, that was my foot you stepped on" said Mars. "Well sorry, it's kinda hard to see in here" Serena said back sarcastically. "Alright that's it," said Venus, "Shippo, can you turn into something that can light up?" Shippo thought for a second. "Um..yeah I can." Shippo started to transform into a torch to light the way. "Hey who's touching my butt?" asked Jupiter. The light suddenly went on, and she saw Miroku standing behind her, now very scared. "Uh Oh." was the last thing he said, before Jupiter gave him a beating. "Serves him right" thought Sango.   
  
  
Now that they had light, it was much easier to see if something was going to attack them. Inuyasha was in front, trying to see if he could smell Kagome. He stopped dead in his tracks, when he smelled something that even scared him. "Kagome's blood.." No soon had he said that, there was growling off to the side. They turned to see Drako and Darkling come out of the darkness, fangs ready to kill. Inuyasha took out Tetsusaiga , pointing it right at the demons. Smart enough not to go up against Tetsusaiga, they lugged for the sailor scouts. Darkling jumped upon Serena, slashing at her with his fangs. "JUPITER THINDER CLASH!" A strong bolt of lighting shot towards Darkling, knocking him off Serena. Drako sent out a massive roar through out the whole mountain, causing rocks to fall upon the sailor scouts. The space was to small for Sango and Miroku to use their attacks without hurting and/or killing anyone. Drako and Darkling were moving to fast for Inuyasha to kill them. The scouts knew if they could slow them down, then Inuyasha could finish them off. They also had to be careful. In the small space they were in, one attack could hurt everyone else, or bring the whole cave done on them. "SHINE AQUA ILLUSION!" The blast of icy water, got the demons attenion, and were letting lose their attacks now upon the sailor scouts. "VENUS LOVE AND BEAUTY SHOCK!" The heavy blow from Venus, slowed the demons down but not enough to kill them. Mars tried her firebird attack on them. The flames washed the demons, causing pain beyond their knowing. Inuyasha brought Tetsusaiga down upon them, and were no more after that. Inuyasha started to run off in the diction the smell of Kagome's blood was strongest. The others not even having a chance to rest, raced after Inuyasha hoping they weren't to late to help Kagome.   
  
Inuyasha ran faster and faster down the stoned hall. The sent of Kagome's blood was overpowering. With each step he took, the sent grew stronger, and more of. Tears ran down his face, without him knowing it. The thought of being to late for Kagome, was to much to bare. The hallway ended, and Inuyasha was in a chamber. He stopped and looked around the room. What he saw before him, killed him inside. There a few feet from the opening laid Kagome, in a small pool of her own blood. Inuyasha fell to his knees by Kagome's side. He was to late to save the person he cared for most. Inuyasha suddenly sensed another present in the room. In the darkness, came evil laughter. Acorea sat in her thrown, with the jewel in her hand. "I've been waiting for you Inuyasha." Inuyasha stood up slowly. "You bitch!" he roared, "You killed Kagome!" Through the darkness, he could see her smile. "Yes, it was the only way she would give up the jewel." She played with the jewel, by rolling it in her hand. Finally catching up, the others came running in. There eyes fell upon Kagome's lifeless body, as soon as they ran in the room. All but Serena, who was lagging behind, and came running in soon after. "God running is gonna kill me one of these days. Why did you all run so fa.." She stopped when she to saw what happened to her friend. "No." Miroku and Sango fell down to her side. Shippo and Kirara started to cry, while Myouga was in disbeliefe. Acorea continued to play with the jewel. "I only wish you were here to hear her last words Inuyasha." Inuyasha growled. "Shut up..." Acorea smiled at his rage. "But don't you want to know what she said? Who's name she called out last?" He took out Tetsusaiga once again, and gripped it tightly. "SHUT UP!" His rage was growing in strength with each word she said. "She called out..Inuyasha..but you never came, no matter how loud she screamed."   
  
The rage got to him, and he lugged for her with all his might. Acorea with the jewel still in her hand, used it to from a beam to blow Inuyasha back to the others. "Fool, you should know that with the Shikon Jewel, I have the power." The others helped Inuyasha up, but he blew them off. Inuyasha tried again with his attack, but the same thing happened. "Lord Inuyasha, you must think of another way of attacking" said Myouga. "Shut up Myouga! I can handle it myself!" Inuyasha tried once again, but was meet with the same as before. Ignoring Inuyasha, the others went in, and started using their attacks. Each time, Acorea would use the jewel, and blocked all of them. She turned all the attacks around, and set them on the others. They had to fall back, but Inuyasha kept on attacking. He wouldn't give up, no matter what. "He doesn't care if he dies now or not" said Miroku. Serena started to remember all the things Kagome had told her about Inuyasha. If left to, Inuyasha would just keep attacking until he was dead. Serena couldn't let him do that. Serena ran to Inuyasha. "Serena, what do you think you doing?" called out Mars, thinking Serena really HAD lost her mind. Serena turned back. "Doing what I do best!" Serena stood behind Inuyasha, who was showing sings of tiredness. "Get out of her Serena," he said between breaths, "I can handle it myself." She stepped up beside him. "Not all by yourself. Even the strongest of warriors, needs help at times." Inuyasha was then reminded of once when Kagome, had said that same thing to him. "What will you do?" She only smiled. "Just watch, and keep her from attacking me until my power is called upon." Inuyasha had no idea what she was planning on doing, but he felt like he should trust her. Acorea seemed to laugh at Serena, who now stood before her. "Do you think one girl can beat me? Then you all truly are fools, and I will take great pleasure in killing you all!" Inuyasha used the last of his strength, to fight Acorea off. Serena, forced all her power to her chest. Her body started to glow, and the Silver Imperial Crystal appeared in fount of her. Serena brought the crystal above her head, then called upon it's power. A silver beam started to form from it. Inuyasha ducked right before the beam stuck Acorea. Acorea tried to use the Shikon Jewel, but since it was only half a jewel, it was no match for a full crystal. Acorea roared out her pain, as the silver beam slow broke her in two, then crumbed into pieces on her marble thrown. Once the light died down, all that was left of Acorea, was dust. Serena fell to the ground, exhausted from the power rush. The scouts ran to her, but she was fine other then really tired.   
  
  
As the scouts helped Serena up, the other members were found around Kagome's body. Serena stared at Kagome, and knew what she could do for her. "Guys...I have to help." The others shook their heads. "No Serena your to weak" said Venus. "The crystal took a lot of you energy away" said Jupiter, holding onto her. "I have to. I gotta do it for Kagome." Mars grabbed Serena by the arm. "No Serena, you know it might kill you if you do!" The two scouts stared at each other, not sure what to do. "It's my choice Raye. Don't stop me." Mars let go of her arm, and watched her as she went over to Kagome. The others looked up, wondering what she was going to do. "Please...let me help." They all looked at each other, then back away, so Serena could have some room. Serena knelt down by Kagome's side. She put her hand to her own chest, and brought out the Silver Crystal. Everyone looked on very nervously. Serena, put the crystal down to Kagome's chest. A silver light glowed so bright, it lit up the whole cave. The light died down quickly, and the others looked at Kagome. She started to breath. Slowly, she opened her eyes. "Ser...Serena?" Kagome sat up, but fell back into Inuyasha. "Kagome...your alive" said Inuyasha, trying so hard not to show any tears. Before Kagome could say anything, Shippo, Kirara, Miroku, and Sango all jumped on Kagome, hugging her and crying all at the same time. "Kagome I'm so glad you came back!" cried out Shippo. "We all are Kagome" said Sango starting to cry herself. Inuyasha looked over to Serena to thank her, but saw her fall back onto her back. The happiness suddenly died down, as everyone rushed for Serena. Jupiter gently picked her up. "She's still alive, but very weak." The others looked on in concern. "What happened to her?" asked Miroku looking very worried. Mars looked up from her fallen friend. "Every time she uses the crystal, it uses up her energy. If she uses to much, it can kill her." Kagome, looked down at Serena. "She used her energy to save me" thought Kagome, silently thanking her for what she had done.   
  
Light soon came back into Serena's world, as she opened her eyes. She looked around to see she was back in Kaede's hut. The others sat around her, waiting for her to awake. "About time you woke up." Serena looked up to see Raye sitting over her. "I know you used a lot of energy, but I think you were just to lazy to walk back the whole way." Serena slowly sat up. "It's what I do best isn't it?" Kagome handed her some tea. "How are you feeling Serena?" she asked. Serena took a sip, then answered. "I'm feeling fine now. What about you?" Kagome smiled. "Thanks to you, I couldn't feel better." Serena looked over to Inuyasha. His eyes were saying a silent thank you for what she did for Kagome. Serena nodded, and tried to lay back. "So when are we going home?" Lita finished the rest of her tea. "Depends, when do you think you can walk?" Serena sat up again, then stood up, streaching her legs as she did. "I think right now." She started for the door, then remembered something. "Um...where is that well again?" Kagome smiled. "I'll show you." The scouts fallowed Kagome out, but not after they said goodbye to the others.   
  
  
Once at the well, Kagome told them all they had to do was jump in, and they would be at the shrine again. "Hey Kagome, are you coming with us?" asked Mina. "No not yet. I'll be back in another week. Hey maybe we could do some things when I get back." The others thought that would be nice, and agreed to it. Amy and Mina jumped in first. "Don't land on me Serena" said Raye before she jumped in. "I won't" she called right after.   
  
  
The scouts crawled one by one out of the well. "I thought you said you weren't going to land on me Serena." Serena fallowed right after Raye. "I didn't, that was Lita." Raye gave a sharp look to Lita, then realized Lita could kick her butt, and stopped. They started out the shrine, and out into there own time. "It feels good to be back in our own time again" said Mina, putting her arms behind her head. She then noticed Serena was not with them, and looked back to see her standing still. "Serena, what's wrong with you?" asked Mina, stopping to go back for Serena. "What's NOT wrong with her?" said (of course) Raye sarcastically. Serena looked up. "I just realized that we've been gone for five days...my parents are going to kill me!" Serena ran off, as fast as she could to catch a bus. "Oh man, Grandfather is going to do the same...hey Serena wait up!" The last three scouts, went running after their two historical friends, trying to catch up with them  
  
  
THE END 


End file.
